Twisted Deals
by Darth Adipose
Summary: What if Ursula didn't want Ariel's voice? What if she wanted something more but was willing to give something else herself in exchange. The price of magic can come at a cost that not even the dealer fully grasp. After Ariel and Ursula make such a deal, the mermaid princess must still get the prince to love her, but can it be done when she's someone else entirely? T for now.


**SUMMARY: This has always been an idea I've had on again off again in my mind. The thing about the alternate ideas concept is that really there aren't that many directions to go with it. I decided to do a little twist however due to the fact that I've seen a lot of complaints about Ariel being unscathed after potentially making a deal with the devil. So you want consequences, I'll give you consequences, mwhahahaha!**

Disclaimer: little mermaid belongs to Disney.

In Truth Ariel didn't know why she was doing this. Perhaps she was doing it out of spite for her father, perhaps it was out of desperation to see a world that her whole life she had been forbidden to gaze her eyes upon, but at this point the why seemed not to matter so much as the what. It had been no secret that Ursula was essentially the sea equivalent of the Devil. She used to hear horror stories as a little girl of merfolk who would venture to her lair in hopes that she'd work one of her miracles only for them to disappear without a trace that they ever existed, nobody, no evidence, nothing.

Yet here Ariel was approaching the sea-witch's lair, ready to make her own kind of deal in spite of both protest from both flounder and Sebastian.

"No Ariel dis is a big mistake. You make a deal with dis sea-witch and you might not even have a soul left to regret it forever."

Ariel turned away from him in disgust, though whether it was for him, or herself she did not know. "I've made up my mind Sebastian. Feel free to tell my father all about it if it pleases you."

"I'm not worried about your father's wrath Ariel I've been on the receiving end of that enough times that I got a hard shell. What I'm worried about is your safety and wellbeing."

Ariel's face softened a bit. As frustrating as the crab could be sometimes, it was clear that he deeply cared about him, and in truth she'd be a fool not to acknowledge that. How many secrets and concerns was she able to diverge to him, things she wasn't even able to diverge with her own father. If he said that he was concerned about her safety, then surly he meant exactly that. The princess gave him a peck on the head.

"I'll be fine Sebastian."

the crab in turn let out a sigh as Ariel swam inside. "Dat's what they all say...Dhen they never return."

"I won't expect you to come with me...just say safe ok?

Sebastian gave a reluctant smile. "Do you take fore some kind of soft shell. I promised your dad I'd keep an eye on you and I plan on keeping two eyes as long as I can spare them."

'Same here." Flounder said finally catching up them. "I err...I know I'm a guppy, I admit it. But I won't let you go in there by yourself. Friends don't let friends go into dark...c-creepy...c-c-caves... by themselves right.

Ariel smiled. "Thanks guys."

a cold feeling came over the princess as she went into the mouth of the cave. she could swear she could hear voices. This voices sounded not like the living but rather of ghost of the dead or condemned. She jerked back and yelped as she felt something grab her only to look down in utter horror as to the cause of the sensation. They were polyps pathetic shriveled plant like creatures with big yellow eyes and distorted inhuman facial features. Their voices wailed and blended together in a choir of agony and warning

ȩ̸̢̛͈̻͔͓̺̟̞̜͖̉̽̂́̀̈̏̈́̋ͅş̴̤̺̱͋̒̂̉̕͝a̴̝̲̙͍͙̻̤̻͒̏͑̅͗̐̈̈́̀͐̐͆̔̕e̸̩̤̊̀͗̓͒̾̍͗͐͊͌͗̕̚͠l̶̨̙̯͓̻͕̲̪͖̗͚̝͋̌͛̓́̋͌̍̆̈́̈́̿͛͘͠ͅp̵̩͇͙̏̏̂͗̄̋͝o̵͙̝̫̟͓̞͎͑̊̍̄̂̈́̔̏̏͘͘͠g̷̰̫͊̆̚s̴̭̞̹̉̉ũ̷̙̅͛̍͌̓͘e̸̢̯͎̮͎̥̯̯̦̐̑v̶̛̲͉̫͍̦̭̲̥̦̭̋͌̏̅̇͆̓́͆͜͝a̸̲̭̭͖̤̞͛̌͂́͘͠͝ȩ̷̖̩͈̮̹̤͔̪͕̦̜̜̞̈́͊̅̾̒̍͌̓̈́̚͝͝ļ̴̘̺̈́̈ẏ̵͈̹̼ͅͅá̸̟̦͖̦̰̭̭̻̳͛̕͘̕ẉ̵̨̇͊͊̄̿̈́̍͊̈́́̌͝͝a̷̜̖̥͒̒̏̏̆̍̏̿̋̏͝͠͝ţ̵̞̳͓̼̜̆̑͌̆́̍̀͝ȩ̵̝͚͙̫̗̤̘̪̫̪͔̊̓̋̐̏̇͝͝͝ͅǧ̷̢͓̲̗͓͔͕͈̳̠͓̆̓͂̄̾̈́̔͘̚̚͜͝ͅe̴̹͑͒̀̿̉̍̑̇͝d̵̞͎̱̝̻̳̥̻̻͌̓̈́́̂́͂̽́̕͠a̶̧͎͙̗͗m̸̩̹̲̹̤̜̻̙̘̈͊̿̓̐̓͂̍́̑͝ͅȩ̶̺̟͇͔̮̦̩̖̱̦͎̝̪̽̓̐̐͑̽͐̅́̂̇͌͝w̴̹͓̟͖̩̩̪͓̜͈̌̌͊̿̽̅̈́̐̅̕̚ệ̵͓̤̖̔̈́̉̔̊͌̓̓͘̕͘ḱ̶̢̲̺͚̗̖̥̯̜͙̼͘͘̕͜͝ä̵̻͈̝͇́͆̓̀̄t̶̨̛̮̠̦̤̗̪̖̫̱̬̣͉͛͑̓̀͂̿͆̑̈̌̔̇ͅs̸̻̗̥͎͎̘̻̼͐̓̄̆̾͒̒̽̈́͝í̶̡̝͚̗̦̺̩̩̑̓̊̉̔̓̉͘͘m̸̡͇̰̝͓͋͒̏̇̅̾͊͊́̍̉̍̚͜͝͝e̴̗͙̤̥̻̰͍͙̋̌̾̃̂̈́͛̑m̶̡̢̰̞̳̯͋͋̾̊̂ä̸̡̙̩͙̺̜̯̰̫̲̩͔̹̃̊͛̋̈́̋s̶͙̖͎̠̞̈́̅̌͋̑̏̌͋̋̚e̴̛̙͔͖̤̖͛͛͋͛̍́̎̑̿̆̋͋͘ḧ̶̰͎̤̳͖͔̿̎t̴̨͇͚̞̤̱̏̋̃ȩ̷̨̛̟̩̜͔̗̮̤̟͎̊̋̀̈́̐̎̆̾͑͑̂̈́̽͘k̸̡̬̲͚͆a̷̼̿̊̾͐̈̏̈́̌̋͒͌̕̕͝͠m̶̢͓͎̪͙̓͑ẗ̶̡͊͂͠'̶̧̨̛̜̖͚̣̞̌̓́̈́̋͗͐̿̐͘͝n̷̨͕̗̦̤̮͈̳̙͖̋̾͘o̶̬̻̥͈̬̯͈̞̬͎͙̳̹̙̍͊̃̄͌͋̎̈̂̄͆̃ḑ̵̨̝̹̠͚̗̫͈͚̗̮͉̺̍͒͊͗̾̄͋̊͛͘͜t̴̢̨̘̹̠̺͚͉͕̭̘͙͎͈͗͛̆̄͌̓̍̂̐͘ì̸͈̊̈́̿̇͌̐̽͝͠ḣ̶̡̛̬̭̗̯̬̟̞͓͚̇̈́̋̃͘̕t̶͎̙̝̹̭̦̚ŗ̵̺̤̯̩̦͑̆̇̄̈̃̀̅̑o̸̩̪͙̫͖̲͉̤̰͍̟̠͓͆̎͒̿̍̉̀͜ͅw̷̳̹͚͍̯̗̣̖̣̼̣͓͓͠ͅṯ̸̨̢̬̰̖̣̬̘̖̫̮͗͒͜ͅọ̴̬͒̑̒̾̐̓̂͂̃̂͑͆̉͠ņ̶̠͔̻͙̦͉̈́͋͗͛́̓̒̈̊̂̌̔̓̾̃s̸̝̈́̌̍͑̃'̸̢̗̠̤͌̀̆̿͋͠͝t̷̹̯͕̼̝̩̟̼̼͎͍̦̱̱̓́̅̚̕͠ì̸̧̖̹̖̙̺y̶̛̬̋͆͜ã̷̭̟̥͉̩̙̙̗̫͎̠̃̆̐̓̕͜͠͝w̷̪̫̮̬̄͘a̴̢̱̭̝̮̺̼͈͕͙̋̍͘ṅ̶̛̙͉͓̜̣̟͕̠͔͉̗̠̞̣̭̍̏̍́͝ư̸̖͉̲̭͍̓̿̓̄͌͛́r̵͈͇͚̐̋͋̉̂̍̈́̓͊̃̇̒͝͠͝ę̸̬̠̅̀̑̎͜ȩ̴̛̮̳̪͈̙̍̐̕͜l̷͚̪̤̜̭͍̗̞͉̼̳̹̿͑̿̾͆̔̓̈́̈́̀̈́̅͘͠f̸̨͚̗͕̦̂͒͑l̸̨̟̞̞͖͎͔̦̻̗͚̱̞̥̭͠ủ̴̡͙̳͇̟̱̝̗̤̪̬̩̀͂͑͊̓̓̓́̕̕ͅó̴̡̨̪̟͎͔̗̱̣̣͛̀͗̀̾̓̚ͅs̴̤̿̅̂̾̽̽͂̉͆́̽̈́͠͠ŗ̴̛͚̮̩̘̾͊ȕ̵̡͓̞̰̼͎̻̦̹̙͙̫͌̕ȍ̶̘͇̿̓̆͑̄̚͝͝y̴͓̤͙̮̩͌͆̈̾̽ḻ̷̲̼͓̟̼̺̟͙̤͔̺̙̑̆͑̍̀̌͂̿ͅǎ̴̡͉͎̃̿͜͝ȅ̷̺̰͍̼̄̇̈́̆͐̔̈́̋͠t̸̡̮͍̤̉͑s̵̡̛̝̫̬̣̠̳͇̞͔̓̓̎͊̓͆̀̅͗̕͜͠͝ḻ̶̨̛̩̱͔̣̬͎̘͙̮͖̭̃̽͑̐̈́̈̊̑̉̎́͘͝͠ͅl̷̫̬̥̤͔͑̈́̋̃̅͑͗͊͆̆͌͝͠͝'̵̲͊̋̈́͑̒̎̍́͒͝͝e̸̢͍̤͎̯̰̰͉͉̻̎͌͜h̴̨͚͔͉͕̭͎̝̑̍́̒͋͐̈̚̚͠s̷̨̳̠̫̰̞̙̔̈́̕ͅn̴̨͙̼̩̉̅̀͒̓̍̈́̐̓́u̶̻̣̭̾̈̃̏̃͐̆̈́̇̔́͝R̴̛͍̺̒̇̓̿

Triton had often told stories of an uncle who ruled over the land of the dead. It was often said that the lakes of this dreaded underworld were filled with the sprits of those who often made deals with him in exchange for their services. She wondered if their fate was something similar to what she was seeing below. Still in spite of polyps' warnings, she remained resolved and swam deeper into the lair.

the lair gave off a very haunted and cursed vibe. it wasn't helped by the fact that the main vessel of the lair was not any mere cavern or coral reef, but rather the skeletal remains of a fearsome godlike creature known as the Serpentine. The inside of the lair came across as some kind of dreaded labyrinth. Dead ends were scattered throughout without any kind of logic or reasoning behind them beyond perhaps trying to spawn madness into anyone who would dare try to come in uninvited. Had it not been for her two eelish guides, she'd probably have fallen victim to this never ending maze herself.

"This way."they whispered

Once past the dreaded maze, Ursula's dwelling was actually pretty obvious, it was just a matter of following the flashing lights and the sea witch's thunderous booming operatic voice.

_**Poor unfortunate souls**_

_**In pain, in need**_

_**This one longing to be thinner**_

_**That one wants to get the girl**_

_**And do I help them?**_

_**Yes, indeed**_

_**Those poor unfortunate souls**_

_**So sad, so true**_

_**They come flocking to my cauldron**_

_**Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"**_

_**And I help them**_

_**Yes I do**_

the two eels hurried to their mistress. "Mistress she is here."

the sea witch gave a malicious grin

Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways - it's rude. One might question your upbringing.

the sea witch proceeded to play with the mermaids hair. "Oh dear, is this how they all wear thier hair back at the palace? i wouldn't know. Your dear old Auntie was banished by dear old daddy. All because I tried a few measly attempts to elevate my position."

"You tried to overthrow him." Ariel Protested

he always was good at blowing things out of Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, err, prince fellow. Not that I blame you - he is quite a catch, isn't he? Well, angel fish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want - is to become a human yourself. Now, here's the deal. I can make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss - the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but - if he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid, and...you belong to me.

'No Ariel!" Flounder and Sebastian protested but were quickly silenced.

Ursula summoned up the contract "Do we have a deal?"

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again."

"That's right. . . . But - you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices...unless..."

"Unless what?" Ariel asked.

"We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know."

'But I don't have anything."

'Oh I wouldn't say that. You do have soothing I want. It's a steep price, but I'm willing to...sweeten the pot so to say. Make it worth your while. What I want from you is . . . your essence.

"My essence?" Ariel asked in confusion.

"You've got it, sweetcakes. I want your body and everything that comes with it, voice, your looks etc. etc."

Ariel's face twisted in suspicion. "If you take everything that makes me...well me, then what does that leave me with?"

"Simple my dear. We exchange. I'll give you what I have, this bodacious physique, my marvelous singing voice. I'll even give my knowledge of the mystic arts and besides it's not like I can take the core of what makes you you...not unless you fail to kiss the prince after three days of course."

'Err...no offense Ursula but you look on the older side. I'm not sure Eric would find that...attractive?"

"I prefer the term fine aged but I see your point I doubt your prince charming would want to kiss someone old enough to be his mother, but you forget child my wiles are not due to age, but mileage. It's amazing how ambition with a dash of hatred can age you. Sure you'll look a few years older simply by reaching full maturity but you'll still be youthful. I'm sure Eric would find a big strong confident young woman such as yourself very attractive.

Ariel contemplated it for a while. The idea of exchanging her body for what was essentially Ursula's felt a bit unnerving then again if she succeeded in kissing the prince within three days, she'd keep both her soul and Ursula's power. A half smirk came over her face. Clearly the sea witch was banking on her not being able to make the prince fall in love with her, but that was a gamble that Ariel was willing to take. Besides when all was said and done she could change back right?

"Deal." Ariel said scrolling her signature on the dotted line. Sebastian gave out a loud garbled no.

"Excellent!" Ursula yelled giving out a series of cackles. Flounder and Sebastian broke free from the eels and swam towards Ariel as a black inky cloud engulfed both her and Ursula. Ariel let out a cough as the cloud seemed to force its way into her mouth. Her vision blurred, her throat felt as if it was closing up. Was this the feeling of what drowning felt like? She felt as though she were being ripped apart piece by piece as her body began to twist and warp. Sebastian and Flounder was simply confused at everything that was going on, that was until they felt Ariel's body shoot up through the see like a mighty gale.

"Hang on Flounder!" Sebastian shouted.

in what seemed like mere seconds the trio broke through the waves and onto the surface world.

Once Sebastian and flounder caught their breaths, Sebastian started to panic.

"Oh dis is bad, dis is very bad. If King Trident finds out about this, he'll have me served on a silver platter with a side of butter."

suddenly there was a low groan.

'Look," Flounder said. "She's waking up.

Ariel got up from the water and looked at Sebastian and flounder with a confused look on her face. In truth she looked almost completely different from what she looked like before. Her skin tone remained the same, but her fine read hair had been replace by a thick white mane of white hair, her blue eyes had been replaced with steel gray ones. More different than anything however was the fact her small petite body had now been replaced with a very stout and even somewhat muscular one. Even her face had a chubbier jollier appearance to it. For a split second, Sebastian questioned if he had gone through a time warp. The woman sitting in the water before him looked exactly as Ursula had looked several centuries before evil had corrupted her soul.

"Ariel thank goodness you're alright." Sebastian said in happiness that joy fled however once she began speaking.

"-Wha...what are you two doing here?" Her tambour sounded thicker and richer compared to Ariel's normal voice. Sebastian and flounder looked at her in a look at shock. She didn't sound mean or cold, but her tone seemed to indicate that she didn't recognize her own friends. Flounder's lip started to quiver.

"Ariel, it's me, your best friend. It's flounder."

'Well little flounder, I know who you are but I'm not sure we're close enough to be called friends." Flounder let out a gasp as a tear fell from his eyes. Sebastian gave a look of confusion of his own.

"What's gotten into you Ariel? I know you look different but I'm surprised you'd act as though you don't recognize your own friends."

Ariel gave a cheeky smile of her own. "Heh, I never took you for the joking typing but you're doing pretty good, acting like you don't recognize the king's own sister and the captain of the royal guard."

Sebastian's eyes widened. he had not heard that title spoken in several centuries, and it certainly wasn't a title that Ariel would have known about let alone claim. Unless...

"Ursula?" Sebastian asked.

the warm gave a hardy laugh and a genuine warm smile.

"Oh you silly old crab Of course it's me." Her face quickly shifted to that of confusion namely after seeing the look of terror and confusion on the look of Sebastian and Flounder.

"Wait...w-who did you think you were talking to?'


End file.
